Dolores Bested
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Dolores makes a shattering discovering! MMSS but with a twist! ADMM as well


**Dolores Bested**

It was a truly grand day. Dolores Jane Umbridge was happily walking along the corridors of Hogwarts humming to herself. She was in a grand mood indeed for she had just given Hooch her probation notice.

Ever since she'd come to this school she'd been vastly improving it she was sure.

As she rounded the corner she was completely and utterly bamboozled to see Venus and Aphrodite Phoenix seated in the middle of the hall quite rightly blocking the way with their legs spread out playing some card game.

Dolores' good mood immediately vanished. She'd gotten rid of Dumbledore and the Weasley twins but these two were just as horrible. They may not have been playing pranks on her but their blatant refusal to listen to her was tearing her very last nerve to shreds; and it didn't even seem that her blood quills had any effect at all on them.

Sure they had the usual effect. You could see on their left hands the words; _We will obey our elders and superiors._ But the psychological effect seemed lost on them.

Of course Dolores had to admit that these two were not very normal. They were named after goddesses of beauty and though they were maddeningly desirable…the two seemed unwilling to dress in the right way to attract the right attention. They were also rather scary.

Venus was the eldest and the prettiest. Her skin was luminescent and pale with out a single scar or blemish. Her hair went to her middle back in platinum blonde curls that felt like silk and her eyes were the most bewitching dark green.

She was dressed in black leggings with a black and lime green mini skirt. She had on black combat like boots that were only partially laced up. She had on a black t-shirt with a black silver studded dog collar around her neck. Her lips were black, her eye make and eye liner very dark. Her nails were also painted black and she had her hair styled so you only saw one eye. Several black bracelets were on her right arm.

Aphrodite was the smarter of the two but she was also the quieter. Her skin was pale porcelain with the only mark being a small black beauty mark on her upper left lip. Her hair fell to her middle black in a thick curtain of luscious black as night curls. Her eyes were emerald green.

She was wearing black pants with several pockets and chains on them with black sneakers. Her top was low cut and square necked with sleeves that were designed to appear in gossamer shreds. Her hair she wore simply hanging around her face with a blood colored headband keeping the bulk of it away. Her lips were a blood red color and her nails were black tips. A black choker with an emerald cat eye was around her neck. Her eye makeup and eye liner was as dark as her sisters.

The girls were seventh years. One was a Gryffindor while the other was a Slytherin and they were usually quite testy preferring their own company to others.

"Misses Phoenix what are you two doing!? Aren't you supposed to be in Charms?" Dolores asked.

"Screw you," Venus snapped.

"Pink makes you look fat you know," Aphrodite added as the girls continued their game.

Dolores gawked at the two and as the insult sank in she snarled and jerked them up by their ears. The two blinked a bit bewildered as they were escorted to the staff room.

* * *

Professors McGonagall and Snape were enjoying a quite Umbridge free moment when it was unfortunately interrupted by the very woman they despised and to make matters worse she had their favorite students, well the favorites they agree to having, by the ears.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Minerva snapped standing and approaching the shorter woman.

It was vaguely registered that Venus and Aphrodite were both stooped over as they were rather tall young women.

"These two have insulted me for the last time. As their heads of house it is your duty to prepare a proper punishment," Dolores growled letting go of the girl's ears.

The two young women righted themselves before slapping Dolores upside the head and stalking over to the two professors. Severus smirked and wrapped his arms around Venus kissing her head while Minerva did the same to Aphrodite.

Dolores blinked at the uncharacteristic sign of affection from the two emotionless professors and gawked openly.

"What? Oh come on you had to have known there are our parents," Venus stated.

"Na like all the other politicians at the useless Ministry she thought mum and Dumbledore were getting it on behind the scenes," Aphrodite smirked shaking her head.

"You…you mean…you…" Dolores stuttered helplessly.

"Minerva and I have been married for seventeen and a half years now. Venus and Aphrodite are ours," Severus stated calmly and coolly.

"But…Dumbledore and you….you were always together…you…you always fight with him," Dolores stammered out pointing at Minerva.

"Of course she's always with me. You can't expect me to go to a party and not show off my beautiful daughter-in-law can you?" Albus asked coming out of the shadows. He patted Severus on the back and kissed Minerva's head as the twins hugged him tightly.

"D-d-daughter-in-law? Then h-h-h-he …"

"Professor Snape is my son," Albus nodded.

"Dolores you look rather pale are you quite all right?" Minerva asked moving toward the woman.

All Dolores could do was babble in coherently and then fall backwards in a dead faint. The twins left Albus and hurried to the professor examining her.

"She's out cold," Aphrodite grinned standing back up and latching back onto Minerva. Venus wrapped herself around Albus.

"Uncle Severus that was fantastic acting!" Venus grinned.

"I agree. Considering she had to believe mum married you when you were sixteen," Aphrodite giggled.

"Severus you really are a prince for always helping my girls," Albus nodded.

"It is my pleasure sir," Severus bowed, "After all…what are godfathers for?"

Albus, Minerva, and their daughters laughed as the Potions master gracefully left the family and the vile pink toad.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**huzzah! a twist you didn't see. XD  
**


End file.
